How Hope Became It's Own Angel
by Takeru TK Takaishi
Summary: Takari with some Taiora and Kouyako hints. What happens when you take a ticked off Arukenimon with lots of hair and control spires, love, and hatred? Something like this! Good read! PLEASE R/R!! Chapters being re-edited at readers request
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer : I own nothing of Digimon, except for the few Digimon I'm making up. They belong to me. And also, I own something which you shall see in another chapter, but I don't wanna give it away.  
  
  
This is for Graceful Sora's Taiora contest. It has Koyuako, Taiora and Takari. Mainly Takari, but Taiora isn't that far behind. Please, review nicely.  



	2. Koushiro and Miyako's Discovery

Me: My next fic! I hope people read this one, unlike The Game, which only had one review ~.~  
  
Davis: Well maybe if you wrote better, you'd get more revi-*KONK! Goes unconscious*  
  
Myself hiding a baseball bat behind my back: Err-hem! Thank you Davis for that lovely outlook. *turning to the other DigiDestined and glaring menacingly* Anyone else have a problem with my writings???  
  
DigiDestined shaking their heads quickly, while Koushiro and Taichi go and tend to the unconscious Davis who will now have one major headache when he awakens.  
  
Me: Good. Now for the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon, for if I did, Miyako and Koushiro would've married *they blush here*, not her and Ken, Taichi would be with Sora,*also blush a crimson* Takeru would be with Hikari*they stare lovingly into each other's eyes*, and Mimi would have Yamato*Yamato turns, blushing, and Mimi's face turns almost as pink as her hair*, but I don't own it, so it'll never happen! *gets mad, but it quickly passes.* This will be slightly fluffy, with a plot which may seem somewhat of a loss for, compared to my other fics and the story line will somewhat tie in with my next Digimon fanfic, another Takari. This chapter has been re-vamped due to the amount of critisim about Hawkmon's gender. I changed that, and edited a few other things. Anyway, enjoy this Kouyako(Yolizzy) so all you Kenyako fans, please advert your eyes. And please, please PLEASE REVIEW! I can't get better without my precious reviews! *holds the few he has preciously, while the DD's look at him, sweatdropping.*  
  
**********************************************  
  
The click, click, click, click, clicking of a keyboard was going in the high school computer room. Koushiro Izumi was sitting at his computer, trying to find out as much about the problem with Arukenimon turning Control Spires into Digimon. He heard footsteps behind him, and whirled around to see the eyes of Miyako Inoue staring back at him. "Oh, hi Miyako." He placed a hand behind his head and blushed slightly.  
  
The magenta haired girl giggled slightly. "Don't be embarrassed, Koushiro. It's not like I caught you helping Arukenimon defeat us."  
  
Koushiro laughed forcefully. "Funny you should mention her. I was actually just doing some research about that."  
  
He turned back, and the screen went black, then to a video of Arukenimon pulling out a hair and throwing it at a Control Spire. "Spirit Needle!" The Spire turned into Golemon, and he gained his orders from Arukenimon.  
  
Next, it flicked to when she took 10 hairs and threw them to the Control Spires. "Spirit Needle!!" Then Okuwamon took shape, and started towards the DigiDestined.  
  
"Hmm, it seems that no matter how many times she uses her Spirit Needle, she never loses any hair, or power, yet she could make hundreds of Digimon if she really wanted to..." Miyako scrunched her face slightly.  
  
Koushiro nodded. "I know, and there seems to be no limit to her powers, with Mummymon at her side as well." The screen flashed to scenes where Mummymon uses his plasma rifle to attack.  
  
"This has got to stop! Whether the other DigiDestined are here or not, I'm going to the Digital World!" Miyako pushes Koushiro out of the way, and holds her D-3 up to the Digi-Port. "Digi-Port open!" The red light flashed, then went green, as the light bathed her and Poromon.  
  
"No, wait!" Koushiro held up his Digivice, and was also drawn into the Digital World.  
  
Upon entering, Miyako was in her usual gear, and Koushiro was still in his School Uniform. (A/N: I just don't wanna describe her clothing. I'd confuse you too much. *Davis* Yeah right, you're just laz-oww! *he is smacked unconscious by my baseball bat yet again.*)  
  
A familiar buzzing sound was heard and Koushiro looked around to see Tentomon flying towards him. The small, bug-like Digimon was as cheerful as ever to see them. "I trust Davis and Veemon left my tree alone when I went to look around?"  
  
Koushiro sweatdropped and placed a hand behind his head. "Tento, you haven't changed a bit."  
  
Tentomon shrugged lightly. "Never have, never will."  
  
Miyako stood with Hawkmon impatiently. "Break it up you two! We've got business to take care of. Hawkmon, you know the drill."  
  
The bird Digimon nodded, and prepared for what was next.  
  
Miyako held her D-3 out, and yelled, "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
  
The Digi-Armor of Love came out, and a reddish-pink glow overtook Hawkmon. "Hawkmon, Armor-Digivolve too!" The forms of Biyomon, Birdramon, and Garudamon flashed in his mind, and he felt the power of the former yet still somewhat current Digimon of Love, as he finished Digivolving. He was now a bigger version, on four legs, with wings of silver, with the Crest of Love on her head, and she felt the power. "Halsemon, the Wings of Love."  
  
The light slowly faded, and there in all his glory, was Halsemon. Miyako got on top of his back, and dragged Koushiro with her. "Come on! We're not gonna lose any time. We've got to find a Control Spire, and find out why it turns into Digimon. We might be able to gain ground against this battle with Arukenimon!" She was acting like more of a general than a Digi- Destined, and they were off, Tentomon flying behind them.  
  
From the shadows, a figure watched them, and smirked, and slowly sneaked through the shadows, following them.  
  
Upon reaching the nearest Control Spire, Miyako jumped off, and Halsemon de- Digivolved back into Hawkmon. Koushiro took out his laptop, and hooked up a few wires here and there, and began typing away. Moments passed, and Miyako was looking over his shoulder. Energy levels and charts were on the screen, and Koushiro scrolled and clicked around. He sighed, and looked at her. "Nothing. Nothing that can tell us about how it is changed into Digimon, anyway. No matter how hard I try, there's no info at all."  
  
Miyako sighed, and got ready to find a Digi-Port, when a very familiar and very feminine laugh made them turn as Koushiro finished packing up his laptop. "Hahaha, you Digi-Destined ARE clueless! You don't even know how it provides the energy it does! Don't worry, Ken is still clueless as to their design as well! Hahaha!" Pulling out two hairs, she sends them into the Spire they are standing by. "Spirit NEEDLE!" The spire then takes shape of a Champion level Digimon, one they knew well.  
  
"Flamedramon!? How?" Koushiro and Miyako both speak at the same time.  
  
"This Control Spire had the info of some of your Digimon, provided from the eler of you two, and it randomly chose this one. And I bet you'll have fun with this one!" The colours of Flamedramon are black, and dark, just like when Ken made Agumon Dark Digivolve to MetalGreymon.  
  
Digimon Analyzer, as told by Tentomon: Flamedramon is a fire-type Digimon. He uses his Flaming Fist and Fire Rocket to destroy his opponents. His Flame Shield protects him from most attacks. His claws can also pierce metals like a hot knife through butter!  
  
"What are you up to, Arukenimon?" Koushiro stepped forward, putting on a brave front.  
  
Arukenimon laughed, sending chills down their spines. "Just a little fun, is all!" She turned to Flamedramon, and pointed to Koushiro and Miyako. "Destroy them!"  
  
"With pleasure!" He walked forward, slowly, and the fire crackled around his arm. "Get ready for some heat!"  
  
"Tentomon, Digivolve!" Koushiro help up his old version Digivice, and it glowed.  
  
Tentomon nodded, and felt the Digital Data enter him. The Data for Kabuterimon flowed from the Digivice and into him, empowering himself. "Tentomon, Digivolve too.!" Green bits of data flowed around him, as he was glowing white, Digivolving.  
  
After being completed, he was now a very large beetle-like Digimon. He stood probably eight feet tall, with four wings, four arms, two legs, and a stinger. His Digivolution completed, he stepped forward, and looked Flamedramon right in the eyes, giving him a glare. "Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Alright Hawkmon, let's do it! Digi-Armor Energize!" The D-Terminal glowed, and a green armor flowed as a beam into Miyako's D-3, and became the Digi- Armor of Sincerity.  
  
"Hawkmon Armor-Digivolve too.!" The Digital data from the Digimon of Sincerity, Palmon, Togemon, and Lillymon, flowed and entered Hawkmon. He felt herself change, and now had Ninja stars as his hands and feet, and long, extendable coils as his arms and legs. He finished, and got into a battle pose. "Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"  
  
"Kabuterimon, please be careful!" Koushiro stood by Miyako, and watched as their Digimon took on Flamedramon.  
  
"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon gathered the energy in front of him, and shot it out at Flamedramon in a ball of energy. It exploded as it hit him.  
  
"Double Star!" Shurimon let loose two of his shuriken at Flamedramon, using the coil arms to put an extra kick into it. They appeared to go through the smoke, and hit Flamedramon in the chest.  
  
"Alright, they did it!" Miyako and Koushiro hugged each other for joy, and quickly parted, as they both blushed, embarrassed somewhat.  
  
"Hahahahahah! Fools!" The smoke cleared and Flamedramon took out the other shurikens that was thrown from Shurimon, and it landed on the ground. He wasn't even scratched, except the dents for where the shurikens were stuck inside.  
  
Koushiro and Miyako's mouths dropped. "He.he wasn't even phased! He's.somehow stronger! This changes everything!" Koushiro took out his laptop and clicked around, and looked at Flamedramon. "He's a champion alright, but he's stronger than our Flamedramon."  
  
"Double Star!" Again, two stars flew from Shurimon's hands.  
  
"Electro Shocker!" Another energy ball from Kabuterimon.  
  
"Take this! Fire Rocket!" His fist cackled, and the air seemed thicker, as he threw out six flaming fireballs. Three hit Shurimon, and three hit Kabuterimon.  
  
The two Digimon got up slowly, and got back into fighting positions. The Ninja-Digimon turned to the giant bug-Digimon.. "Kabuterimon, he's not as weak as the real Flamedramon"  
  
Kabuterimon nodded. "We have to be more strategic for this. Attack from both sides!"  
  
Shurimon nodded, and leapt over Flamedramon, exposing his back to Kabuterimon. "Get him now, Kabuterimon!"  
  
"You got it! Electro Shocker!" One more energy blast hit Flamedramon in the back, knocking him down, and destroying him into a fully black monster, "Finish him, Shurimon!"  
  
"Quadra Star!" He shot out all four stars towards Flamedramon, destroying him.  
  
The Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms, and the two DigiDestined walked to the nearest Digi-Port, and left Tentomon alone.  
  
"Again they beat me! Grr, those brats!" Arukenimon growled as he walked away slowly. "I'll get them."  
  
As Koushiro and Miyako went back into the Real World, the other Digi- Destined of new and old were around.  
  
Koushiro spoke up. "Listen you guys, we've got a problem! Arukenimon is able to power up her Digimon, making them twice as strong as their proper level, yet not making them go to their next level! We have to put this to a stop, and soon!"  
  
Taichi stepped forward and put his fists up. "Tomorrow, re-assemble here and we'll take out all the Control Spires before they can become more Digimon to try and defeat us!"  
  
Everyone cheered, and left, since it was getting late.  
  
********************************  
  
Me: First actual chapter up! More to come! What will Arukenimon do with her new power? Find out in the next chapter! And by the way, this takes place waaay before the BlackWarGreymon series. See ya! 


	3. Takeru's Change of Heart

Me: Now for the next chapter

Me: Now for the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is a Takari, Taiora, meaning it's gonna fit in with the contest more! I wanna say I only own the new Digimon and way of Digivolving you shall see either in this chapter, or next. Until I add tidbits in the story, and when this chapter is done, see ya!

Miyako: Ok, I'm going to bring you up to speed here. Koushiro and I went to the Digi-World to inspect a Control Spire, and Arukenimon showed up. She showed up, and turned the Control Spire into a Flamedramon. This one was twice as strong as usual, so we had to work twice as hard. Arukenimon disappeared during the battle, and left Koushiro and I to ponder what she told us. Oh I hope nothing happens in co-ordination with this!

"We need to go now! Taichi, Hikari, Sora, you all have to agree with me! Who knows what she's going to do with all those Digimon stronger then their proper level! She's gonna destroy the Real and Digital Worlds!" Takeru was standing in the computer room with the other three Digi-Destined, and was trying to get them to go to the Digital World before the others appeared. They were all late doing something.

"Takeru, you have to understand that we need to be at full strength to beat her at her own game! We can only defeat her when we have everyone. I want to get at her too, and if she made those Digimon attack others, I wouldn't know what to do, but you need to calm down about this!" Taichi was rationally trying to calm the blonde haired, blue eyed boy, who seemed to have a fire in his eyes.

"_I've never seen him like this, it's like he's totally changed. Why is he so over passionate about this?" _Hikari thought this as the two continued to argue about it.

"Taichi, you don't understand, we've almost lost the Digital World so many times before, and you wanna wait and maybe have it happen again? What ever happened to the 'let's go and defeat them' Taichi I used to know?" Takeru was trying to strike a cord, and had his D-3 incase Taichi wouldn't listen, and would have to go by himself.

"Takeru, listen to yourself. You seem obsessed! Why are you so hung up on defeating Arukenimon?"

Sora wondered about how the Ishida/Takashi family kept their determination until they died or were reluctantly shown how to go about it a better way. Matt was like that. Takeru seemed to follow suit, along with their father and mother.

"I don't care! I'm going, with or without you three!" Turning to the screen, he held his D-3 up to the computer screen, and exclaimed, "Digi-Port open!" The red bar flickered a few times, then went to a solid green, meaning the port was successfully open. Immediately, Takeru was sucked in, and transported from, the Real World, to the Digital World with Patamon.

"He's just like Matt! Stubborn and forceful at times!" Sora watched the light fade, and saw Takeru and Patamon run and fly away.

"_Maybe he's right. Taichi usually would've agreed. I think Takeru is in the right state of mind. I'm going too!" _ Hikari took Gatomon in her arm, and held her own D-3 to the screen. "Digi-Port open!"

"Hikari! No!" Taichi tried to grab his little sister, but was too late. She was sucked in just as he lunged at her. He fell to the ground, and Sora helped him up. "Ung! She's becoming as bad as Takeru!"

"Taichi, let's go. We should follow them." Sora looked at Taichi's dark brown eyes with her own deep red ones.

_"You always look at me with those beautiful eyes, Sora. You know I can't resist them." _Taichi sighed, and caved. "All right, let's get a move on!" He held his Digivice to the screen, and Sora did the same, their arms brushing for a second. Taichi blushed, but quickly yelled, "Digi-Port open!" The two of them were sucked in, leaving the computer room empty. (A/N: I know Taichi's Digivice can't do that, but this is my fanfic. Let me bend reality slightly, please!)

Upon entering, Biyomon and Agumon approached the two of them. "Taichi! Sora!" Agumon and Biyomon yelled as he stopped by their human partners.

Taichi spoke up first: "Did you see where Takeru and Hikari went?"

Biyomon nodded. "This way! Follow us!" The two Digimon went ahead, with the Digi-Destined following close behind.

Meanwhile, Takeru and Hikari had run into some trouble. "Arukenimon!" Takeru stood in front of Hikari, blocking her. Patamon and Gatomon got into battle positions, ready to battle.

Arukenimon laughed. "You think I'd soil my hands to get you brats? Why should I do it, when I have Control Spires around to do my work for me!" With that, she took out a handful of hairs, containing 125 hairs. She threw her hand up, and yelled, "Spirit Needle!" The hairs went off in pairs to seek out nearby Control Spires.

Takeru looked around only with his eyes. He saw nothing. He had begun to relax when the ground began to rumble. Behind Arukenimon came packs of a metal-like Digimon. "Mechanorimon!"

Digimon Analyzer: Mechanorimon is a metal Digimon. His Twin Beam attack is double trouble. He's no regular vacuum cleaner! His armor is strong, even for a Rookie-Level Digimon!

"And now for the next in our little fight!" Arukenimon threw her arms to her sides, and out came two black, evil looking Digimon.

Hikari gasped, and Takeru gained an angry look as they realized who the two were. At the same they said, "LadyDevimon and MetalDevimon!"

Digimon Analyzer: LadyDevimon, one of Piedmon's former Nightmare Soldiers. She's a fallen angel Digimon, and is a force to be reckoned with. Her Darkness Wave attack shows her true strength.

Digimon Analyzer: MetalDevimon is the fully evolved form of Devimon. After the battle with Patamon and TK, the infusion of the Black Gears helped him reach the next level after Digivolving back to Devimon. His Metal Darkness attack shows how hard darkness can hit. (A/N he's basically Devimon with part of metal upon him, like his left arm, and the right side of his face, as well as his entire chest where Angemon's 'Hand of Fate' attack hit him, but does not contain any attacks like MetalGreymon. He was created in my other fanfic; Devimon's Revenge, and this Analyzer transcript is from the same story.)

MetalDevimon grinned as he looked down on Takeru and Patamon. "I get another chance at destroying you two!"

LadyDevimon looked similarly at Hikari and Gatomon. "As do I. You all shall perish by us!" She turned to MetalDevimon and they both nodded, and commanded at the same time: "Mechanorimon, attack them!"

The vacuum-like Digimon went into two groups of 10, and went towards each of them.

"Time to rock, Patamon!" Takeru looked at his partner who nodded back to him. "Digivolve!"

"Patamon, Digivolve too!" He felt the power from the D-3 which was beeping, flow into him. He felt the data for his Champion form, Angemon, start to change him. Angel feathers surrounded him, and then disappeared. Now there was a white-bodied clad in a blue tunic Digimon with a golden sun on his right shoulder, who also held a golden staff in the same hand. Over his head was a metallic helmet, with peeks of blonde hair poking out. He had 6 wings on his back, and got into a battle position, his Digivolution completed. "Angemon!"

"Gatomon, you should try to step it up too!" Hikari looked for her D-Terminal, and realized something horrible. "I-I don't have my D-Terminal! Gatomon, can you Digivolve?"

The cat Digimon looked at her partner hopelessly. I've been trying, but I can't!" She jumped as a Mechanorimon threw one of its arms at her, trying to knock her flying.

"Hand of Fate! Heiyahh!" Angemon threw forward his right arm, after gathering the holy energy he could feel, and he possessed. He shot out a beam of white, holy energy. Several of the attacking Mechanorimon who were attacking him, were blasted back, yet got up to resume their assault.

One of the Mechanorimon got close to Gatomon, and its arms wrapped around itself. He unleashed his attack, energy flowing around his arms, and his eye glowing brightly. "Twin-" the Digimon was about to hit the cat-like Digimon, when a blast of fire hit it. "Nova Blast!" Greymon came out of the woods, Taichi riding on his shoulder.

Hikari turned and smiled, waving at her brother. "Taichi! Over here! We could use some help!"

Taichi nodded. "Right." He then turned his head. "Let's get'em!"

Hikari looked puzzled, but then saw Birdramon fly past, with Sora holding onto one of her legs. She lined up to a few of the Mechanorimon, and closed her wings around her. They sparkled and sounded like they were fizzling. "Meteor Wing!" She threw open her wings, and out came small fireballs from the feathers, hitting and knocking down some Mechanorimon, who got back up.

"Line up, Mechanorimon!" LadyDevimon ordered the ones who were attacking Hikari to begin their assault in a new way. "Prepare to fire!"

Angemon and Takeru, on the other side, were still taking out the last of the Mechanorimon. Angemon had dealt with 4 of them, and was tiring. He was using his Angel Rod to smack the Mechanorimon hands and arms away. Sweat was dripping from his face, and his mouth was twisted in an angry snarl as he kept up his onslaught.

Takeru looked for Hikari and saw her, his mouth gaping. Gatomon hadn't Digivolved, and they were in front of a Mechanorimon firing squad. "No!" He ran towards her, as fast as he could.

"Prepare for attack." One mechanical voice called to the others. They each linked arms, glowing red for a moment, then released each other, still glowing red. Their arms waved around in the air, then aimed at the girl of Light. "Twin Beam!" Each Mechanorimon in turn made a crossing of their arms and shot out a beam, yet only five of them attacked. The other five were still gathering their energy, making the attack even stronger.

Hikari just looked on, in horror, holding Gatomon in her arms as she cringed to the ground, eyes tightly shut.

"Hikari!" Taichi shouted as he jumped from Greymon's shoulder and tried to get to his sister in time.

"No!" Takeru ran in from the side, also trying to make it in time. He jumped forward, landed on his hands, and rolled forward, trying to make it in time.

Hikari was still bracing herself for the attack, as was Gatomon. Time seemed to be at a standstill. She opened one eye, and then the other, widely as she gasped. "TAKERU! NO!" She cried his name as she saw him pop up from his roll into the attack, just feet from Hikari.

Angemon was almost finished with his Mechanorimon, when he saw Takeru roll forward, trying to make it in time to protect Hikari. He flew over, dodging the attacks from the Mechanorimon left, who just followed, with MetalDevimon close behind.

His body was smashed as two lasers hit him, then two more. And another two. Then another four, as the last two hit simultaneously. He flew through the air the last feet, and landed at Hikari's feet. He groaned as he looked up. He saw Hikari standing over him, her chocolate brown eyes withholding tears. "Takeru? Why?"

Takeru just smiled as he closed his eyes, and said quietly, his voice jagged, as if knives were slashed into it. "I must all ready be in heaven, because an angel is greeting me."

Hikari looked down and saw the damage done to his body. His shirt was ripped off, and he was a bloody mess. The last shards of his upper clothing were bloodied, and his face was filthy. His shorts were also bloodied, but weren't ripped much, except for little scratches and such. "Takeru…please don't leave me…" Her Digivice was beeping softly at her side as she held his head in her lap, and placed her forehead to his, and whispered softly, "I love you."

Takeru looked up at her with what would be his last breath. "I…love you too…Hikari…" With that his head fell over to one side, he breathed out, his eyes closed, and he went limp.

Hikari shook him. "TAKERU? TAKERU?! TAKERU!!!" She held him close to her as she cried into his hair. She stopped after a few moments, and stood up, her head looking at the ground. She took out her Digivice, and held it within her hands. _"This thing can do anything…Except bring TAKERU back." _She thought as she looked up, her eyes flaring with anger. _"But I can use it to avenge him!" _"TAKERU!" And with that, her Digivice threw out a pink glow to Gatomon, beeping as it did so.

"Gatomon, Digivolve too!" She got taller as she was bathed in the light. She became a human form, with long blonde hair, and ice blue eyes, which was covered by a metallic-looking helmet. She wore a white battle suit, covering her fully, except her right let, which it showed off most of it. Her breasts were covered by two golden wings, which formed a breastplate. She had eight silver-purple wings upon her back. She was now an angel. She flew into the air, and looked down at the Mechanorimon, who just followed her with their eyes. "Angewomon!"

"Angewomon! Get'em!" Hikari's words were full of sorrow and sadness as she went and held Takeru again. _"For Takeru, Angewomon!" _

"Celestial Arrow!" She drew her hand into the air, and the sky crackled. Her hand grasped an arrow, which was made from her own energy, and the power of Light, which flowed through her. Her other hand grew around the wrist, and a bow appeared. She knocked the arrow, and let it fly, hitting the nearest Mechanorimon.

Greymon began to take the fire within his heart, the fires of Courage, and drew in a breath. The fires became huge, and gathered at his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment, and made the fire stream into a ball. He breathed out, and spat the fireball at the nearest Mechanorimon as well. "Nova Blast!"

Birdramon again closed her wings around her. The air sizzled and fizzled as her wings sparkled and crackled. She was gathering the energy that she could. The fires of Love, which she could feel from Hikari's heart right now. She threw open her wings, and out came more fireballs, and they fell down and smashed into the Mechanorimon, damaging them greatly. They all seemed to be weakening.

Angemon was just standing up from beside Takeru. He could sense that he wasn't dead: not yet. He looked around, and saw LadyDevimon fly behind Angewomon as she fired a few more 'Celestial Arrows'. He flew up, trying to stop her, not noticing that as he left, Takeru's D-3 split into the current and original forms of the Digivice, and the old style was glowing a bright yellow, the colour of his Crest of Hope.

LadyDevimon had taken this time to make her way around to the back of Angewomon, and was prepping her attack. She gathered the darkness she felt in the hearts of the DigiDestined that Takeru's death had made. She smiled deviously as she spread her arms, the darkness gathering within them. "Darkness Wave!" She shot out the beam of darkness from her arms, and kept pushing the darkness into the beam as it went towards Angewomon's back.

Angewomon looked and saw the wave at the last moment. She began to prep a Celestial Arrow, but a white figure got there first. He twirled his Angel Rod around, but the beam was too strong, and the rod was blown into the air, and Angemon was blasted with a fair amount of the beam, and it stopped. LadyDevimon scowled. She wanted to take out the girl! Stupid boys always get in the way.

Angewomon caught Angemon in her arms, and held him there. "You…saved me. Angemon?"

He looked up at the other angel through his helmet. "I've…done my duty. Protect Hikari, as Takeru and I had tried to and…watch your back." He slumped in her arms.

Angewomon shook him. "Angemon? Angemon!" She placed him on the ground beside Takeru and glared up at LadyDevimon. "You've killed them both! I'll avenge them! Yeeah!" She flew upwards and went to lash out with her hand, when a bright white glow stopped them both.

Everyone on the battlefield looked over to where the bright white glow was coming from. It was Takeru. His Digivices were glowing brightly, especially the golden yellow one of the past. They seemed to come together, in one mold. The D-4 style. (A/N: There is no D-4, I'm just making this up. It's basically like the original style, with the little green part on the left, and the screen is slightly bigger, as is the Digivice.) The light glowed brightly, as Takeru and Angemon were lying side by side.

Hikari, Taichi and Sora looked on as this all happened. They were curious as to what was going on.

Shouting was heard that no one could make out, and a form stood up from where the two lay. The light was fading, and showed the form. Hikari gasped louder than the others did, as she looked on at the new apparent Digimon.

Me: I know I'm a jerk, leaving it off at such a climax. You'll all just have to wait for chapter 4 to find out what happened. Please review, and guess what happened. I'll put up the next chapter soon. And I apologize for the lack of Taiora. I'll try next chapter.


	4. A new Digimon, and new feelings.

Taiora

Hikari: My turn now, is it? Takeru was acting really weird and was trying to get Taichi to hurry and go to the Digital World with him, but Taichi wouldn't let him go. Takeru went off on his own without Taichi and I went to help, as protection. We met up with Arukenimon and were ready to battle, but instead she sent out her 'Spirit Needles' and created two arch-nemeses of Takeru and mine's, MetalDevimon and LadyDevimon, along with a pack of nasty metal Digimon, Mechanorimon. Patamon had to go to Angemon to deal with the ones attacking him, but I had forgotten my D-Terminal and Gatomon couldn't Digivolve to Nefertimon. Just when it looked darkest for Gatomon, Greymon shot a 'Nova Blast' and knocked out the Mechanorimon, who just got back up. LadyDevimon ordered the Mechanorimon to become a 'firing squad', and five of the ten that were attacking me, shot out their 'Twin Beam' attacks. Gatomon and I couldn't move, so we braced ourselves for the attack. Nothing happened! We looked up, and low and behold, Takeru was there! He saved us, like Wizardmon had done so many years ago. I was so sad, and Gatomon was able to Digivolve to Angewomon. Moments later, LadyDevimon tried to attack Angewomon from behind, but Angemon took the blow on fully, as TAKERU had before. Angewomon placed him beside Takeru. At that moment, Takeru's Digivice changed into both of the original and current styles of the Digivice, and then molded into the new, D-4 style. A bright white light came from Angemon and Takeru, as Angewomon was ready to take out her anger on LadyDevimon. The light had come from Takeru and Angemon! The light faded and a new Digimon stood where they once were! I was so surprised as was Taichi and Sora. We couldn't believe our eyes! Oh please don't let this be a dream!

Angemon and Takeru's bodies gave off a bright white light, as did the new style of Digivice. They slowly stood, not being seen from within the light, and stood back to back.

The Digivice threw out a red circle above their heads, and it fell back down upon them, slowly engulfing them. As this happened, Angemon and Takeru said, "Angemon!" "Takeru!" Together they shouted, "Human-Digimon DNA Digivolve too…!"

A body stood. It was 5'11. Silver shoes, tunic and a metallic-looking helmet (like Angemon's) covered pale skin, ice blue eyes, and blonde hair. In the right hand was a golden staff (Angemon's), and the left was bare. Black leather-looking straps were wrapped around parts of the wrists and hands, which were on top of silver gauntlets. The light faded, and the face took on the appearance of Takeru's. Angemon's wings were upon the back of this new 'Digimon'. He looked up, and narrowed his eyes behind the helmet. "Angkarumon!" This new Digimon exclaimed his name to his allies and enemies (His voice sounds like Takeru's and Angemon's together).

Digimon Analyzer, as told by Angkarumon: I am Angkarumon. I am the DNA form of Angemon and Takeru. His Hope had become Angemon's, and Angemon's wishes to protect his friends, became Takeru's. They became one. Before Takeru 'died', Angemon forced his body to be somewhat 'compressed' into Data, and therefore they were able to DNA Digivolve together. I am the symbol of Hope, yet not as strong. I use my Hope Rod, and Hope Light attacks, to protect my friends and fellow allies, and destroy my enemies.

Hikari's eyes were wide as she looked upon the Angemon-Takeru cross. She never knew he had THIS kind of power. Her eyes went over his new body again, and noticed he was in perfect shape! No scratches or anything were upon his body! She almost fainted, but instead smiled. '_I knew we'd be together again, Takeru' _She thought as she looked upon this new 'angel'.

Taichi and Sora were also puzzled as to how this was possible! They knew miracles were possible in this world, but to be brought back from the dead?

"Sora, how is this possible? He…he should be dead!" Taichi was opened mouthed as Greymon and Birdramon went back into the Frey with the Mechanorimon.

"I don't know Taichi, but it's possible. For Takeru, we've got nothing left to do but pray, and hope our own Digimon can hold off the Mechanorimon while the two 'angels' deal with the 'demons, right?"

Taichi nodded. "You've got that right." He looked around the battlefield, and saw only 19 Mechanorimon. He looked behind him and there was the missing Digimon, and it appeared to be ready to fire! "Sora, look out!" Taichi yelled as he pushed his friend out of harms way, just being clipped in the back of the leg.

Sora looked down and saw Taichi's cut. It wasn't deep, but it was bleeding. Sora felt bad, and looked at him. "Taichi, why'd you do that? You could've been killed!"

Taichi winced as he looked up and rolled over, trying to get up. "I had to, Sora. Not just because it was courageous, but because you're my friend." _"And I think I'm in love with you, Sora Takenouchi."_ Taichi's Digivice had begun to glow orange, and beep as if Greymon was able to reach the Ultimate Level.

"Taichi…" Sora's eyes watered up as she hugged him. "You're so sweet." _"No wonder I'd fallen for you, TaichiKamiya."_ Her Digivice began to glow as well, as if Birdramon was able to Digivolve too.

The Digivices energies overflowed and gave the energy their partners were experiencing/had experienced. The power flowed through into Greymon, and exploded into what was needed for MetalGreymon. He threw his left arm forward, and it became totally metallic, and the claw was wider, and looked like it could hook off at the wrist. Throwing his head forward, it too became metallic, his ice blue eyes showing his natural flare. Even his horn was metallic. His back gained two holes, and metallic, shabby-looking wings came out. His Tail had become machine in some parts, but not totally. His chest was now a breastplate that opened up and fires his destructive, "Giga Destroyer" missiles. He roared out his name, "MetalGreymon!"

Birdramon felt Garudamon's energy. The fires of Love, which Sora held rippled around her, and consumed her. Then, her wings were changed into large claws, and her legs were turned into a more human-like form. New wings sprouted from her back and her face looked like that of an 'Ancient Warrior'. She stood, and threw her wings up, and fires rose from her body. "Garudamon!"

"Giga Destroyer!" MetalGreymon's chest cavity opened up and revealed two holes. The missiles appeared for a split second, and then flew and smashed into two Mechanorimon, who blew up, and were reformed into the Control Spires, and disappeared into many bits.

"Wing Blade!" Shooting her arms into the air, Garudamon created a fiery red-orange aura around her, which turned into a firebird and flew, destroying two more of the metal Digimon.

"Hope Rod!" Angkarumon twirled the staff around in his hands, and smacked down five Mechanorimon who were attacking him. The outer shell was broken, and some of the true Control Spire was showing.

"Twin Beam!" Two of the remaining eight Mechanorimon attacked Angkarumon from behind, sending him reeling, and stumbling forward.

"Celestial Arrows!" Angewomon drew her bow, and gathered the holy energy. She let loose with two arrows, and they penetrated the outer casing, and went right into their centres, and destroyed them both.

"Go Angewomon! Get'em!" Hikari yelled as she watched her Digimon fight on. She turned to Taichi and Sora, and gasped. She ran over screaming, "Taichi! Are you all right?"

Taichi and Sora looked over; their faces right near each other, and blushed. Taichi yelled back, "we're fine!"

Hikari ran over, and panted as she stood beside the pair. Taichi had a bandage around his right calf, and Sora had the bottom part of her clothing ripped. (A/N: In case you don't know what they're wearing, Sora is wearing her tight fitting blue jeans, a red long sleeved shirt which is now a sleeveless because of using it as a bandage, and not her lucky helmet. Taichi is in his brown cargo shorts, a larger version of the ones he wore in the Digital World first time around, and a gray t-shirt with light blue shoulders. Don't laugh at the style, I have worn those types of clothes Taichi wears. Brown Cargo's and a gray tee with blue shoulders. The tee is one of my favorite shirts!) "Taichi, what happened?"

Taichi shrugged her off, and was helped up by Sora, the two of them still blushing, Hikari still wondering why. "I saved Sora, and one of those Mechanorimon clipped me in my right calf. I'll be good soon, though!"

Hikari's worried look changed into a smile. "I'll bet. You always bounce back!"

Pieces of black went all around the DigiDestined as the last of the Mechanorimon were defeated. MetalDevimon and LadyDevimon floated forward to the group. "So, you managed to defeat the new Mechanorimon, have you? Well, it's our turn to do you in!" LadyDevimon's arm turned into a spiked needle, as did MetalDevimon's. They turned to each other, and nodded in unison, and the Fallen Angels went to attack the Holy Angels. At the same time, they yelled, "Darkness Needle!"

"Garudamon! MetalGreymon! Get the children to safety. Angewomon and I shall put these two out of their miseries again. Go now, and don't argue back!" Angkarumon pointed his staff towards the nearest safe place, away from the battle.

The two Digimon of Courage and Love nodded, and took the children back, a little too forcefully, since they wouldn't go on their own. Hikari yelled over her shoulder before she was out of earshot of Angkarumon: "Don't die on me, Takeru!"

He looked back to Angewomon, a tear falling from his helmeted eyes before getting serious. "Angewomon, you'd better be ready for anything if we are going to deal with these two."

She nodded. "Right. Let's do this!" She turned to the oncoming Devimon's, and drew out her bow and an arrow. She knocked it, and let it loose at LadyDevimon. "Celestial Arrow!"

Angkarumon went to meet MetalDevimon head on with his, "Angel Rod!" As he got close enough, he swiped it through the air, trying to hit him.

Both LadyDevimon and MetalDevimon narrowly missed the attacks thrown at them. LadyDevimon just kept going, and smashed into Angewomon, who was able to dodge the needle, but was hit with a knee in the stomach and a slap in the face (A/N remind you readers of one certain episode? ^.^)

MetalDevimon turned around and slashed his needle downward, using it like a sword. He tried to slash it so he would hit Angkarumon in the back, hitting the wings.

Angkarumon turned around, and brought up his staff to block it barely in time. He grunted as he forcefully pushed back on it, trying to overpower MetalDevimon, who was using his other hand to help push the needle into Angkarumon.

Sora, Taichi, Hikari, Biyomon and Agumon were all sitting inside of the tree line, several hundred feet away. Sora was holding onto Taichi SUPPOSEDLY for supporting him up. Hikari was sitting by a tree trunk, and had her arms wrapped around her knees, and her shoulders were shaking. She was crying. "I might loose them again, Taichi. I almost lost Gatomon, Patamon and Takeru once, and I don't want it to happen again."

Taichi was helped over by Sora, and put an arm around his sister. "Don't worry. Gatomon can take them. But as for Angkarumon…" Taichi trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Just then, a large explosion was heard, and the Digimon who were left on the battle field all yelled in unison. Hikari jumped up, tears in her eyes, and yelled "TAKERU!!!GATOMON!!!"

Taichi and Sora just hugged each other as Hikari yelled out for her beloved. "She's not the only one worried about someone she cares for, Taichi." Sora looked at him, and he nodded as the looked back to the clearing smoke, and two figures coming from it.

Me: Again I leave off at such a climax! What was that big explosion? Are Angewomon and Angkarumon strong enough to hold up against two doubly strong Ultimate Level Digimon? Find out in the next chapter. Oh, and by the way, I dedicate this fic to a special someone on FF.NET, DigitalAnimeFox! ^.~ This is for you, Sonja! And if you care to use Angkarumon or the new way of Digivolving, the 'Human-Digimon DNA Digivolve', you may, but you must say that I created it. I just want a little recognition, is that so much?


	5. Angkarumon's Sacrifice

Sora: I guess I should fill you in now shouldn't I

Sora: I guess I should fill you in now shouldn't I? T.k and Angemon were able to do a 'Human-Digimon DNA Digivolve, and became Angkarumon, an angel Digimon that looked like T.k and Angemon, and sounded like them both too. He's like nothing ever seen before! He, Angewomon, MetalGreymon and Garudamon took out the Mechanorimon. Before they were all gone, one got lucky and took a shot at myself. Luckily, Tai was there, and saved me, but was caught in the blast. His leg was injured. Angkarumon took care of the Mechanorimon. He also told us to leave, and had MetalGreymon and Garudamon take us to another clearing in the forest. The last thing we saw was what looked like a blast after we were all settled in. Kari yelled out T.k's name, and I hung on to Tai. This is way more exciting and romantic than any romance or action novel/movie!

"Give up now, MetalDevimon! You don't have to be destroyed! You can just leave us alone, and you will be fine!" Angkarumon was still battling with his staff, forcing all his strength against MetalDevimon's claw.

"Give up? HA! It is YOU who shall be begging for my mercy before I destroy you! You and the other angel over there!" MetalDevimon's voice had strain, as if he too was forcing all his strength into it.

"Better watch yourself, Blondie! Darkness Wave!" A beam of darkness flowed from LadyDevimon's arms and towards Angewomon.

"You witch! Heaven's Charm!" A cross was made of holy energy, and Angewomon shot out the horizontal part towards the attack. They both canceled each other out, no damage done to either side.

"Metal Darkness!" MetalDevimon threw out a wave of Dark Gears towards Angkarumon after flying back several feet.

"Hope Light!" Angkarumon drew his arms together and gathered the energy of Hope he felt and shot it out as a wave of small shots towards the gears MetalDevimon shot out. The collision created small blasts of light that illuminated the darkening battlefield.

"You are strong, Angkarumon. Yet you are also very weak. I've seen your strength and am very surprised, yet I know you could not deal with two problems at once." As he spoke, he glided to the side and Angkarumon followed slowly. Smiling, MetalDevimon continued as he stopped his glide, and Angkarumon did the same. "Yes, you are indeed as weak as the human you have DNA Digivolved with." His eyes looked past Angkarumon for a split second, then were retrained back on the angel Digimon.

While MetalDevimon spoke to Angkarumon, LadyDevimon had Angewomon following her. She was now between both angels, and Angkarumon was between both Fallen Angel Digimon.

"And you nor your other Angel partner are too bight, either!" He gathered the darkness around him and sent it out as another wave towards his annoying enemy. "Metal Darkness!" The attack slowly began to close in on the angel Digimon, as time seemed to slow.

At the same time, LadyDevimon shot out a small bit of gathered darkness. "Darkness Wave!" The energy shot out towards Angewomon.

"Hope Rod!" Twirling his golden rod, he deflected the gears that MetalDevimon kept shooting towards him, wave after wave.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon gathered an extremely strong arrow, and shot it. It not only dissipated the 'Darkness Wave' attack, but it kept going. LadyDevimon smiled, and dodged the arrow just before it hit her. The arrow was now headed on a crash course with…"Angkarumon! LOOK OUT!"

But the Angel Digimon had little hope. He looked over, and his eyes widened under the helmet as his back was penetrated near where his former Tag and Crest hung. He stopped twirling his rod just as MetalDevimon stopped shooting his 'Metal Darkness'. "You…bastard…you… set… this up… perfectly…"

MetalDevimon and LadyDevimon laughed as Angewomon took the newly hit and somewhat badly injured Digimon in her arms. "Angkarumon…don't leave me or Kari again, I beg of you!"

Angkarumon just smiled as he put a hand to her face. "Don't…worry. Takeru and… Angemon will be…fine…You've given me…the greatest chance…for…our…survival…" He looked down at the arrow, and a white glow began to spread throughout his body.

Angewomon looked puzzled and somewhat scared as she slowly realized what he ment. "You not…"

He nodded. "It must be done…Angewomon…Take care…of the…rest…please…" And with that, his entire body became engulfed in the white-hot energy. Angewomon had to let go. He was still in between the two fallen angels, and the glow spread throughout his body, and he became hotter, now almost not visible in the white glare.

"ANGKARUMON! DON'T!" Angewomon pleaded and two tears came from the helmet, and trailed down her cheeks.

"I…must…Good…bye…my…love…HOPE EXPLOSION!" The name of the attack rung out all over the battlefield as his body glowed a yellowish colour, disappeared, and an explosion took place, creating a huge white dome of an explosion.

"TAKERU! NO!" Hikari yelled out her loved ones name, as Taichi and Sora clung to each other tightly.

Me: Next chapter will be the last of this story, finally! I had to leave it like this, to save the next chapter. You'll like the end of it, I hope. And if you review it so I need another chapter after that, to try and make it a happy ending, I'll try it. I really want your reviews! Please review this! It's my best fic so far, in my opinion. Until next chapter, ja ne!


	6. Takeru's Report

Taichi: My turn to bring you up to date. MetalDevimon, LadyDevimon, Angkarumon and Angewomon were all locked in a frivolous battle. The Fallen Angel Digimon lured the Angels into a trap. As Angewomon fired her 'Celestial Arrow' at LadyDevimon, the black Digimon moved and the arrow hit Angkarumon in his heart, piercing through it and mortally wounding him. Sacrificing himself, he destroyed the dark Digimon. But was the price of our safety really high enough to be paid by that?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Tai's P.O.V  
  
The hospital smelled of medicine and fell of low spirits. I looked up at the ceiling, and groaned and dull, throbbing pain shot up my right calf. The wound wasn't serious, the doctor had told me, and I would be held under observation for a few days. My leg was wrapped up in gauze a to stop and more bleeding and keep it from being infected.  
  
Sora was teary-eyed, but had given me a light kiss on the cheek earlier. She was comforting a sniffling Kari. Yamato tried to look stoic and passive, but whenever our eyes locked, I could see the pain he was in. I kept up a strong front for them all, but I too was filled with sadness.  
  
I longed to go outside and play soccer with the Digi-Destined and my other friends. I also wanted to personally tell the DD's about the incredulous new way of DNA-Digivolving. I bet Sora or Kari had all ready filled the others in.  
  
After the battle of the Angels, we found TK, Tokomon and Salomon lying together on the ground. Not once since we brought the blonde haired hero back to the real world had he woken up. The doctors found a pulse, after we even checked and always had one even when running to the hospital, and declared him as 'not dead, but in a commatic state'. We were relieved, until his breathing and heart rate went next to flat-line. Doctors had rushed around and gotten TK back to stable condition, but it took time.  
  
The doctor in-charge came into the room where myself and TK were placed-it was requested that we share a hospital room. Anyway, the doctor motioned for Yamato to come outside with him. The three of us watched in silence as the door swung closed and clicked into place. Not one of us knew what to say or do.  
  
"TK.he's talking to Yamato about TK.." My sister's, along with Sora and my own, gaze went to the blonde figure in the bed opposite me. For the first time since TK had de-Digivolved with Angemon, we really looked at how serious his wounds were.  
  
Most, if not all, of his upper chest was bandaged up in gauze, as was the left half of his face. The eye that was covered, we had seen this before he was fixed, was scarred straight down it, but his eyes could open and close, as Salomon had told us, but were closed now. His face was a mess of slight scars and scratches everywhere, but his lips were generally left alone when it came to scars, and they were in a somewhat peaceful smile.  
  
Kari slowly walked over to him and kissed his lips lightly and lingered for a few seconds. As she withdrew her face from his, she put her head on his slowly heaving chest. She started crying again. As she was crying, she pounded her fists somewhat lightly on his chest, speaking through her tears. " You fool! You stupid.stupid fool!! Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?? WHY-HY-HY-HY-HY!!!" She started sobbing into his chest heavily, letting her tears flow, her fists no longer hitting him.  
  
Sora took the brunette into her arms, rubbed her back and cooed into her ear. "Shh now, Kari. He'll be perfectly fine! I know it!" She looked over at me again, her eyes shining with tears of sadness as she might've had to lie to my little sister. Kari was shuddering into Sora, tears still flowing from her eyes as the red-haired passion of my life comforted her.  
  
Sora, sometimes you know not of how bad things really were. Outside, the doctor had spoken gravely to Yamato.  
  
*******************************  
  
". I'm sorry, Mr. Ishida. We've done all we can and there's nothing left for us to do to help his state. He's on full life support, but he's able to think and breathe on his own. Other than that, his heart is sporadic and his thought wavelengths are incredibly erratic as well. I'm sorry, but he has two weeks left." The doctor that had seen us since we came in, put a hand on Yamato's shoulder lightly, and sighed. "I'll let you tell them yourself." With that, he left Yamato to deal with the news he was just told.  
  
Yamato hung his head and stood in the silent and lonely hallway, thinking of what to do as the means of explaining this to us. He walked back into the room, slowly and melancholic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the door slowly opened, we all turned and looked as a grief- stricken Yamato slowly entered the room and let the door swing shut behind him. He looked to each of our faces before stopping at Kari's last. She spoke slowly and gravely. "Two weeks. TK has two weeks left to live."  
  
Kari buried her head in Sora's chest again as she cried for what seemed like an eternity. I took Yamato's hand and held it as I looked into the blonde's ice blue eyes. Yamato turned his head to face me, and tears ran down his cheeks as they filled his eyes. He didn't outright do it, but he cried along with my sister for the slowly dying Takeru Takaishi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Me: I apologize for this chapter to all you Takari/Takeru lovers and also for its shortness! I'm OBSESSED with both the coupling, and the blondie himself!!! Trust me, you'll enjoy the next chapter, I promise!! *lots of females seething and holding gigantic weapons, threatening his very life, as well as Takeru, in a female disguise*  
  
Taichi: *glaring* If he dies, I swear you won't live to see tomorrow, Ryan!!!  
  
Sora: *stepping up beside him as if to help emphasize this fact* I'll help'em too!  
  
Me: *sweatdrop!!* If I live a while longer, I'll have the next chapter up. And that's actually the reason why I took so long. The next chapter will be murder for reading if it's as long as I think it shall be! X.x 


	7. As A Week Passes

Me: All right! Next chapter has been written. I'm not gonna start off as they did in the shows and do a re-cap of the last chapter, because it's not really needed.*looks at Takeru and sighs* Actually..*turns the mic over to Takeru*  
  
Takeru: Taichi and I were admitted to the hospital with injuries. His was only his leg, while I'm in a near-death situation. I'm on full life support, barely alive, and it seems I've only got two weeks left to live at this rate! Hopefully I'll make it out of here alive.  
  
**************************  
  
"A week has passed since Takeru Takeshi had been committed to the hospital with major injuries and a deteriorating condition. He is on full life support and has such little brainwave activity. It was a miracle his friends got him here before he died." The doctor in charge clicked the stop button and sighed. He placed the tape recorder on the table in front of him as he sat down in an armchair.  
  
About an hour later, the doctor was in Takeru's room, checking the machines around him. "Day Eight of Fourteen; Subject Takeru has lowered heartbeat, stronger brainwave activity and the wounds he had upon entering my care." He removed a bandage from his chest, right forearm and right leg., took a look and replaced them quickly. ".Have re-opened but are not bleeding." Again, he shut off the cassette recorder and placed it in his jacket. As he went to leave, he bumped into Hikari Yamagi.  
  
"Oh! Dr. Yactko! I wasn't looking where I was going." She continued on into the room as Dr. Yactko watched.  
  
Hikari moved the chair from across the room from the bed to beside Takeru. She took her hand in hers and just looked at him. She placed her other hand over his, clasping it gently between them.  
  
Yactko shit the door behind him, letting the pair be alone. He walked down the hall to see three other familiar faces the past week.. Taichi Yamagi, Sora Takenuchi and Yamato Ishida. The latter of the three looked up.  
  
"Dr., has there been any change?" There was slight hope in his tone, covered by his cool exterior.  
  
Yactko nodded. "But not all good ways." He told the teens what he observed.  
  
Yamato sat back down, looking as if someone had hit him in the gut with a steel pipe. "Oh." was all he mumbled out.  
  
Sora and Taichi patted him on both shoulders reassuringly.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be just fine, Yamato! Just.give it a little more time." Sora smiled at him softly.  
  
Hikari placed Takeru's hand against her lips and kissed the back of it softly. "Oh T.K. How can you leave me like this? I need you." She placed her head by his body on the bed.  
  
Takeru looked as peaceful as could be in his sleep. The hand that was not being held by the brunette twitched lightly. The index and middle fingers rose together, slightly.  
  
The door opened and the other three teens walked in silently. Sora put her arms around Hikari's shoulders as the younger girl looked up and smiled.  
  
"You ok, Hikari?" Sora looked into her friends eyes with concern.  
  
Hikari nodded. " 'Course I am. I'm not too worried about Takeru. He'll pull through.." She looked over to her love and thought 'he has to.'  
  
Taichi came over and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I know how you feel right now, sis. I wouldn't know what to do if Sora was in Takeru's position."  
  
Hikari nodded meekly as he held the tears back. "Thank you." She spoke softly as to cover her wavering voice.  
  
The group left shortly after, leaving Takeru alone. The machines continued to beep, but the heart rate monitor stopped sportatic beeping and went to a normal, steady beat. The blonde groaned and rolled slightly, then stopped. His heart rate dropped dramatically, and his breathing slowed to an almost stop.  
  
Three doctors including Yactko rushed to the room. The latter spoke quickly. "We're losing him. We need to stabilize him immediately!" They removed him from the room and wheeled him towards the Operating Room. While doing so, they passed by the group that was in the room earlier.  
  
Hikari tried to run after them, but Yamato caught her. The brunette and started to cry softly into his chest as he rubbed and patted her on the back reassuringly, all the while keeping himself from tearing after them too.  
  
*****************************  
  
Me: Well that's Chapter seven folks! Short, sweet and too the point. Chapter 8 is written, but I don't plan on typing it up for about a week, or until I get another oh..4 or 5 reviews? ^-^ Sorry, it's just that very few people review after reading, and if they want it, they should say that they do, don'tcha think? Ja for now! 


	8. The Recovery

Me: Wow..you people review fast when given the right motivation. Takeru: They just wanna know if I die or not, Ryan. Me: ..Watch yourself! I've still to finish the 9th chapter, in which it decides your ending! Takeru: ~.~ Me: And just for the record, I placed the idea of Human-Digimon-DNA- Digivolution long before Tamers was translated, or I even heard about it. Please, don't review saying I put something -like- 'Bio-Merging' in my fic. Someone already has, thank you, and as you can see by the original posting date, I had started this during the middle/just after 02, and they were showing re-runs. I actually started the idea when they did the first DNA- Digivolution. Tells ya something, eh? Sorry for this rant, but it's annoying how people are saying 'oh, you're using Bio-Merge' when I thought of it before 'Bio-Merge' was even introduced to Canada/USA/Fox Kids. With that said, and sorry for so much time being wasted, on with the fic!  
  
Takeru: He's nuts, save me!!! *drug off by Ryan*  
  
Yamato: My brother was seemingly doing fine, until his vital status dropped like a rock! As we were leaving, he watched him being rushed to the OR(Operating Room). I held onto Hikari as she cried, trying to not find out exactly what was going on there. I hope he's all right!  
  
***********************  
  
Takeru's condition had dropped from stable to critical. He went through about four or five hours in the OR before he was able to leave. Sora, Hikari, Taichi and Yamato never left the exit/entrance to the OR from the time he went in to the time they wheeled the blonde out.  
  
It was obvious they needed to change his bandages at least once, as the ones he had on currently has very small splotches of blood on them. They were small enough to be noticeable, but not to cause alarm.  
  
Hikari followed behind the doctors silently, until Takeru was placed back into his room and he was left alone. The brunette entered when it became empty, sitting again beside the sleeping Takeshi. It appeared he was still on the full life support, especially since he was just released from the operating trauma.  
  
Sora came in behind her friend. "He gave us quite a scare, didn't he?" He motioned to the motionless blonde on the bed.  
  
Hikari just nodded in reply. "Sora.I'm scared. I don't wanna tell Yamato or Taichi, but I don't think he's going to make it. Oh, its all my fault he's like this too, Sora!" Her eyes welled up with tears, and she began to softly cry.  
  
"Shh...Don't cry. He'll be fine. And it wasn't your fault. He just tried to save you." Sora's voice started to crack a slight amount as she continued to re-assure the Child of Light. "He saved you because he loves you. I don't know why you can't see that. Have faith in him. If the situation was reversed, you would be wishing for him to do the same thing, wouldn't you?"  
  
Another nod came as the reply as Hikari sniffled lightly, holding in her tears. "..I..I don't want to leave his side anymore! I want to be the first one he sees when he regains full consciousness."  
  
Sora shook her head at her long-time friend as she smiled. "You've got a sweet sentiment, but I don't think Takeru would want you to fall behind at school on his account, would he?"  
  
Hikari sighed lightly. "You're right. I'll leave him for the night, then. It is getting late."  
  
As they left, the blonde in the bed opened his mouth and softly mumbled "Hikari." before he turned his head and fell back asleep.  
  
The next day when Hikari went for her visit, she found the shades down and the door locked. Finding this off, the brunette walked to the floor's receptionist. "Excuse me, I wish to go into Takeru Takeshi's room."  
  
The nurse, a young lady who looked no older than about 25, squinted at Hikari slightly. "You must be Hikari Yamagi, right?"  
  
Hikari nodded. "Yes, now can you please." She was cut off by the nurse.  
  
"No. Request of." She ruffled a few sheets and then turned her attention back to the young girl in front of her. ".The doctor. Not allowed to say who or why."  
  
Hikari blinked several times. She was forbidden to see her best friend?! "You don't seem to understand! That man saved my life! I -NEED- to see him!"  
  
The nurse shrugged, no longer looking at Hikari. "Doctor's orders." There was something about how she said "doctor's" that hinted to Hikari the nurse was hiding something. "The following people are not allowed to see Takeru, even with those who are allowed: Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenuchi, Taichi and Hikari Yamagi, Koushiro Izumi, Miyako Inoue, Daisuke Motomia, Iori Hida and Mimi Tachikawa." She grinned smugly. "As you can see, you and your friends are not allowed to enter what-so-ever."  
  
Hikari fumed, about ready to wipe that grin off the nurses face in a very unladylike fashion. "This is his last week alive, and I'm not even allowed to know his condition?!?! I owe my -LIFE- to that courageous guy! I need to hear -something-!!"  
  
The nurse looked over a sheet nearby. "He's still stable. Normal heartbeat, active brainwaves, and controlled breathing. He's no longer on the mechanical unit, but able to breathe on his own." She turned, giving Hikari a 'I-have-things-to-do-kid' look.  
  
Hikari growled as she walked back to the darkened room. She quinted and tried in vain to peer through the cutrain-covered window.  
  
*********************************  
  
Me: Plot twist-y eh? Made it slightly more dramatic, but I've gotta hook you people on somehow. So what's going on with Takeru? I still haven't written the next chapter, but I'll hurry it along if I receive another ofh..I don't know.8 or 10 reviews? Sorry, but I just would like to see more people review stories. For now, ja ne!! *wave!* 


End file.
